


Damned If You Do - G-man/Self-Insert Fiction

by lechechu



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kinetic Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechechu/pseuds/lechechu
Summary: Sometimes diverging from the usual crowd can prove beneficial.
Relationships: Gman&Self-insert, Gman/Reader, The G-Man (Half-Life)/Original Character(s), The G-Man (Half-Life)/Reader, The G-man/Self-Insert
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Damned If You Do - G-man/Self-Insert Fiction

You stood there amongst that darkness.

Elongated stars passed by, delivering a soft, familiar chirp of life. You didn’t know why you were here - after all, your mission was to be observing.  _ He _ had assigned it to you in the first place, but to be amongst this perpetuality meant only one thing.  _ He _ had something to discuss, and it was either beneficial or quite the alternative. 

The sound of footfall came to your ears, echoed to the point where you believed many others were coming to approach, instead, the one man you have seen and dealt with before had stepped through that shroud like some cosmic curtain. Illuminated eyes shown themselves first, yet softening their desired expression once he was at a comfortable distance. Deep blue eyes looked over the outfit you chose for the day before eventually settling back onto your face.

“ **_I’m sure this comes at quite a… surprise, for me to direct you here in terms of disruption from your task. My eh-eh-eh-employers sought to bring you back for… evaluation - more so upon some much-needed information._ ** ”

“What information?” You spoke out softly before flinching as the man appeared beside you, pressing his fingertips together with gentle intent as he examined you from head to toe. It felt awkward; yet you were his subject. An illusion of free choice to cost you what freedom you had left. Choice taken willingly or unwillingly, however nothing could stop you from making it. The government man began to circle you - an intimidation factor. Was he angry? Did his  _ employers _ scold him for not being more careful or adequate with information he should have obtained in the first place?

“ **_My employers see your race as primitive, inexplicable, and quite the interesting individual when it comes to… well, let’s just say the garnered motions of creating such life._ ** ” Did he say what you thought he meant? Have they been observing other humans in the midst of… well, procreation?

“... And? I’m going to ignore the realization that you’ve been watching people in those situations, but what does this have to do with me?”

“ **_While there are many others like your kind that we can… fully observe, and obtain such information - we’d rather experiment with the possibilities of trying lonesome? Hm? With one particular subject at a time._ ** ”

“... Excuse me? What are you imply--” Before any more words could leave your mouth, they only formed into incoherent ones as a sudden twinge in your lower regions left your fingers to numb and warm. You stood there, unsure and confused, yet your eyes soon turned upwards as your body was frozen in place.

“What… what are you doing?”

“ **_What we do best; observe._ ** ” You tracked those illuminated eyes as the government man submerged himself back into that shroud, circling your very position. You couldn’t move, couldn’t find any energy to do so, as your veins pumped pleasure throughout your body. It was a strange sensation, hardly one you’ve ever experienced before. Oxfords stepped within that echoed dark, tenderly playing with your hearing as he continued to walk around you and gaze at the quivering mess.

Were you quivering? Or were you forced to? You tried to look down at your body; only managing a mere peek. Clothes were still on you, yet you felt freezing cold - as if clothes had been long since removed. Fingers curled and flexed into fists as you tried to subdue the strange yet arousing feeling that came across you. Body locked into place, your eyes returned upwards, closing to slits as the pleasure would sometimes grow to be too much before eventually detensifying to save your heart from practically exploding.

Heart rate elevated now, you felt the man’s presence behind you, his arms slowly moving to lock you more into place, his chest pressed against your back. Leaning down to your shoulder, you felt his breath next to your left ear; hot and disguised. 

“ **_The feelings still apply the same, do they not?_ ** ”

“... Y-Yes…”

“ **_This closeness, vividness of what they want; is it not agreed upon?_ ** ”

“Yes…”

“ **_Yes? Do partners never agree on what they truly want?_ ** ”

“W-Wha… No, I-I mean no… s-sometimes they do but…” 

“ **_What do you want?_ ** ” With those words whispering into your ears left your very legs to give out - however, the government man didn’t allow you to fall, and instead gripped you tight to keep you standing, even if your legs couldn’t hold your weight any longer. Your mouth opened yet hardly made any noise to signify what you were possibly going through, yet your mind was processing a lot more than just simple words.

You felt as if you could solve life’s hardest questions.

“ **_What… do you want?_ ** ” He asked again, keeping you pressed against his chest. You could smell his aftershave, the freshly laundered suit that kept him poise and spotless with how close you were - yet you couldn’t find any opportunity to answer his question. The sensation of him growing increasingly frustrated as he couldn’t rely on your unresponse left your body to tremble of the heightened sensation that coursed through you.

“I… oh  _ god _ …” Hands trembled as you tried to process what was going on; you couldn’t help your head from lulling back against the man’s shoulder at this point, yet his arms never threatened to drop you from the closeness. Was this taboo? Shouldn’t his employers refrain him from getting too involved with the subject? 

“I w-want y-you… Just you…” Your mouth was then covered with his hand as illuminated eyes examined your face. Soon, his brow furrowed and a small smile curled along his lips. His arm tightened around your waist as the pleasure began to intensify once more, and his lips pressed against your earlobe.

“ **_Then have me._ ** ” Whimpering muffledly into his hand, you shifted in his hold, yet could hardly move more than an inch as he kept you in place, your legs shaking and trembling as your body was reacting with adrenaline - as if you were being chased by your most greatest fear in the form of a physical manifestation. Instead, what you felt wasn’t fear; more along the lines of excessive energy, spiraling through your veins like some dense vortex. 

Warmth ran up your arms and caressed your sides, ticklish and playful before gathering at the chest of where your heart laid. Of course, your heart was having a tough time through the sensation, sending a bit of panic as this was an experience never dealt with before. Your mind couldn’t get the basics of this intellectual, let alone this kinetic energy within.

You whimpered again into his hand, body close to erupting into utter chaos as the man kept his hold on you, almost as if he was trying to merge with your very soul. You could hear him heighten his own breathing; was this affecting him too? Yet, he seemed completely collected - hardly whispering a moan or making much more than an impressed face. Coitus, wasn’t necessary in their dictionary - reacting to it wasn’t mandatory.

Soon, a yelp left your throat as the pleasure struck you like lightning, a sudden crash that had no build-up for warning. You pulled and pulled from his hold, spasmed and gripped onto the arm of his suit, mouth still covered to prevent your loud noises from escaping out into the universe. The G-man released a noise of his own, suppressed and swallowed yet audible enough to let you - and only you to hear. 

Slowly, that pleasure began to subdue, leaving you to throb and tremble below, as well as in various other places along your body. You panted hard, finally the government man’s hand to release your mouth and tenderly wrap around your neck. Not so much as to asphyxiate you, but rather to get you to look at him. Illuminated eyes were bright and desired before they returned back to being deep blue, and full of satisfaction. 

He pressed his lips into your shoulder, before eventually his arms snaked away from your gentle hold, removing himself from your backside. While his warmth lingered, you slowly turned your head to look as he smoothed out spots in his suit and cleared his throat.

“ **_Go back to where you belong and forget about all this._ ** ” 

“W-Wai... Wait…” The G-man had glanced at you, as you were still stuck in the same position he had left you in. Flushed face, obviously disheveled more appropriately to what had happened, you had shakily managed to smile.

“... Did you… did you g-get the information y-you needed…?” Silence befell the both of you, as the government man looked over you and the clothes that would need some smoothing out of their own. Deep blue eyes returned to your face, before they illuminated to a soft glow, and a smirk to pull at his lips.

“ **_For now._ ** ” The bureaucratic man then turned towards the darkness and entered in, leaving you behind. Turning your head away, you then realized you were placed back into the same spot from which you departed from. It was then that your legs finally gave out, causing you to collapse to the floor and stare at the surrounding environment. Out in public or perhaps not, you couldn’t help the sensation of being watched.

If you had refused that deal, perhaps you wouldn’t have experienced such a feature. Yet, refusing the deal only meant the alternative of which you wanted to avoid. Tenderly touching your chest, you then curled up into the fetal position, hardly helping the smile that was still plastered along your face. You were damned if you do.

Damned if you don’t.


End file.
